


"Smile!"

by odair_goes_my_sanity



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Baby, Fluff, M/M, Newt and Sonya are siblings, Newt and Thomas have a daughter, another tooth achingly fluffy one, i can't help it i just want them happy, if i may say so myself, it's adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4616478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odair_goes_my_sanity/pseuds/odair_goes_my_sanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Newt looked over at Thomas, who was folding a fluffy blanket and placing it delicately in the bag, and suddenly his nerves subsided just a little, it instead being replaced with excitement. Newt was hit with the reality of what was happening and it instantly became harder for Newt to resist the urge to scream with happiness and jump up and down. </p><p>Because it was finally happening. They were getting their baby girl."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Smile!"

**Author's Note:**

> So this is ridiculously fluffy but i just want Newt and Thomas to be happy! I also saw a prompt thing on tumblr that said something like imagine your OTP with their Newborn, and one of them forgets to turn the flash off the camera, while the other one screams at them not to blind their child, so i got inspired, kind of.
> 
> I would love to continue this if anyone would be interested? If not i'll leave it as a oneshot :)

_“Smile!”_

 

_“Tommy get that bloody thing out of my face. And have you seen this stupid pink teddy bear?”_

 

 

Newt was racing around the apartment he shared with Thomas, trying to find that bloody teddy bear that he and his boyfriend had bought all those months ago, when they had first found out. The task may have been easier, if the brunette wasn’t shoving a video camera in his face, and instead tried to help him in finding it.

 

 _“Newt it’s in the bag, calm down- we’ve been preparing for this, and everything’s in place, just try and relax”_ Thomas tried to calm the blonde boy down, although it had little effect as he watched the boy go to the pre-prepared bag, taking all of its contents out, checking them, only to then repack them once again. He would have found Newt’s antics funny, but he couldn’t deny how nervous he was and how he was secretly pleased that his boyfriend was showing that he wasn’t in much better shape. With a sigh, Thomas put the camera away, kneeling next to Newt and helped repack the bag.

 

Newt looked over at Thomas, who was folding a fluffy blanket and placing it delicately in the bag, and suddenly his nerves subsided just a little, it instead being replaced with excitement. Newt was hit with the reality of what was happening and it instantly became harder for Newt to resist the urge to scream with happiness and jump up and down.

 

Because it was finally happening. They were getting their baby girl.

 

 

 

_Thomas stared at Newt and couldn’t fight the smile that was starting to overtake his features as he watched the English boy carry his nephew in his arms, taking him on a tour of their apartment, laughing every time the little boy pointed out something, attempted to pronounce what it was, to then be praised by Newt no matter how ridiculous the baby’s mispronunciation was._

_He was just so good with kids. The apartment filled with the little boys’ laughter, as Newt let him “win” the tickle war that had been started, Newts pleas for him to stop only making the boy’s laughter increase along with the tickling. Thomas thought he had done enough watching, and instead swooped in grabbing the toddler and spinning him round as he shouted,_

_“I’ve got him Newt, you’re free!!” to which Newt started tickling the boy that Thomas held in his arms._

_They both looked at each other, the same thought on both of their minds; they could get use to this._

 

“See I told you it was in here” Thomas exclaimed holding up the teddy bear in front of his face. Newt grabbed it, another smile creeping onto his face as he thought back to when they bought it, and the moments that lead up to that day.

 

 

 

 _Newt’s sister Sonya had just picked up her son, although it took some time for her to actually leave as Thomas and Newt were reluctant to let Jamie go, Newt insisting that his sister deserved more alone time, and “Honest, me and Tommy will happily look after Jamie for a little while longer”. But eventually she left, her son in tow leaving the pair alone in their apartment that seemed far too quiet, now empty of the child’s laughter that had enveloped it for the whole day._  

_The couple sat down on their sofa, both uncharacteristically quiet, until Thomas finally vocalised what was both on their mind._

_“It’s too quiet.”_

_Newt didn’t even bother to look at him as he muttered a yeah, gaze still focused ahead, staring at nothing in particular._

_“I mean, I really liked having a kid around. I was getting quite used to it, you know.”_

_Again, Newt muttered a yeah, gaze never faltering._

_Heaving a sigh, Thomas grabbed Newt’s hand._

_“Newt look at me. I’m trying to have a conversation here”_

_The blonde boy turned towards Thomas, a guilty look on his face. He knew he was being uncalled for, he just had a lot on his mind. He always knew he was gay, but he didn’t think of the technicalities that came with that. This afternoon made him realised that he wanted kids. Badly. And even though he knew there were ways that they could have kids, it was all so risky and so much more complicated and he didn’t even know if Thomas wanted them. Lost in his thoughts, Newt didn’t even realise that Thomas had been talking, only catching the last few sentences._

_“…And we never spoke about it, so I assumed you didn’t, but seeing you with Jamie today Newt, it made me realise. I want that. With you. I want a family”_

_Newt snapped his head towards Thomas not believing what he was hearing. His feelings must have been readable from his expression because Thomas realised and awkwardly laughed, continuing._

_“I mean, I know that might be a bit sudden, and I don’t even know if you want kids. I just thought-”_

_“Yes” Newt interrupted before Thomas could finish. The singular sentence allowing the tables to be turned, the brunette boy now wearing the face of surprise and confusion._

_“I want kids. I want them with you, I want to do this, like now. Can we do it now?”_

_Instead of answering Thomas leant in and kissed him, afterwards muttering a “Let’s do this”_

 

 

 

_“Guys, it’s me”_

_Teresa’s voice ran through the apartment, voice coming from the intercom. Newt and Thomas immediately sprang up, buzzing her in, then trying their best to act casual and calm as she walked through the front door. Teresa laughed at the unsubtlety and told them to sit down. The boys ran to the sofa._

_“So.” Teresa began, both boys eying her expectedly. She smiled brightly as she exclaimed_

_“I’m pregnant!”_

_Thomas stood up, throwing his arms above his head and let out the loudest whoop, while the others laughed, and Newt closed his eyes trying to contain his happiness._

 

 

 

_“Thomas everything will be fine.”_

_Newt tried to comfort his boyfriend, although he felt a little hypocritical as words could not describe the feeling in the pit of his own stomach._

_“I know it will be, I just always worry you know.” And Newt did know, every time they drove to the hospital for Teresa’s scan, every possibility of what could go wrong went through his head. The doctors said that now she’s five months, Teresa’s classified in the safe zone, but they still always worried._

_“I still think it’s a boy” Thomas chuckled, and Newt recognised him trying to change the subject to calm both of their nerves._

_“Nu-uh. Girl definitely” They knew that neither of them minded what they had, but still it was fun to have a little competition._

_“Well I guess we’ll find out today” The thought made Newt’s stomach turn again, but this time for a completely different reason._

 

 

 

_“OH MY GOD NEWT LOOK AT THIS!” Normally Newt would roll his eyes at Thomas’ inability to stay calm, no matter how public their whereabouts was, but today, today he couldn’t care less. Because he and Thomas were shopping for their daughter. Daughter. The word made Newt’s heart swell._

_He turned round and saw his boyfriend holding up the most adorable bear onesie, and Newt laughed. He was doing that a lot recently. And smiling. He can’t stop smiling. They had spent the day shopping for everything they might need, clothes, cribs, buggies. Everything._

_The pair were at the till when Newt spotted a pink teddy bear, he picked it up and noticed how soft it was. The cashier noticed and commented,_

_“Oh, that’s one of our best sellers. Completely hypoallergenic, and everything’s sewn, no buttons so no choking hazard. Perfect for Newborns.”_

_Newt smiled, and put on the pile of the rest of their stuff. They’ll bring it to the hospital when she’s born. Their daughter._

 

 

 

 

_“Thomas, what’s that?” Newt asked suspiciously, not liking the combination of the box in his hand and the wide grin that was on his face._

_“It’s a camera” Oh, that’s not that bad, Newt couldn’t help but think._

_“Why did you buy a camera, you have one on your phone don’t you?”_

_“Yeah” Thomas answered sheepishly, Newt secretly loving the way his ears would redden. “But I thought that we could make some videos, you know for Pixie. Show her when she’s older.”  Thomas continued, embarrassed and really hoping Newt would like the idea. He knew the blonde boy hated the idea of being on camera but this was for their daughter._

_Newt loved the idea. And he especially loved the idea of having the camera around for when Pixie was finally born._

_Pixie wasn’t a finalised name for their daughter, they didn’t want to name her until they saw her, but they wanted to be able to call her something. And after seeing how small she was at the scan the nickname kind of stuck._

_Newt grabbed Thomas’ hand, leading him to the nursery where they began filming._

 

 

Newt wasn’t crying, nor was Thomas. Definitely not. And certainly not Teresa. But the one thing they could all confess to doing was staring down at the beautiful girl in Thomas’ arms, completely in awe. She was passed to Newt, who let out a little laugh as she let out a yawn, and Newt stroked her face, in complete disbelief that she was all his. The room was quiet, so they all heard the camera turn on, the record button press, as Thomas whispered,

 

_“Smile”_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Kudos and comments are always hugely appreciated!  
> Please tell me if you would like me to continue or not  
> Feel free to message me/ send in prompts on my tumblr @odair-goes-my-sanity


End file.
